Tales from Decrypt
Tales From Decrypt is the ninth episode of season two and the 23rd episode overall. Plot *Lee Ping's room/HQ "Getting framed for the biggest prank in history; bad enough. Having to break out of detention every day to find out who set me up; now that's the tricky part! Thought I cracked the case when I got the Prank Master Mind's phone, now I could find out who the prank mastermind Radcircles was right? Wrong! Access denied! Kinda like the secret passage way in the library suddenly under renovations. Someone's on to me and their locking me out! Whatever it is Barrage is up to something his henchmen are robots and he destroyed our phones when we messed up school inspection but I got Radcircles phone back just in time, and it will be cracked!" *12:35:18PM Lee is in the underground tunnels, he tries to use his phone only to learn that it's out of power, worst yet the Cleaners have him cornered. *7:54AM Lee Holger Holgaart and Camillio Martinez are all walking to school together, Holger is listening to Camillio's music on his new Cell Phone and much to Camillio's displeasure he is incorrectly singing along. The Trio is confronted by Brandy Silver whom informs Lee that she texted him 10 times already. Brandy demands to know what year the Mongol hoardes attacked the concaspice mountains as she has a test today on the subject. While Lee doesn't know Camillio does, apparently crazy good at history, prompting Lee to suggest that she study with him instead. Biffy Goldstein calls Lee over informing him that after spending all night on the phone without rest he's officially deeming it uncrackable. According to Biffy what Lee needs to crack the phone is a room full of super geniuses, a super computer, and no less than three trained monkies. *8:17AM Barrage and Vice Principal Victoria huddle the students into the newly renovated Library, Barrage still upset that the students have their phones back but Victoria points out that A destroing them was illegal and B now they can show Inspector Blompkins that phones can be a useful teacher's aid. Lee spots Irwin Dexter, Nadene and others sneaking off. Lee also spots The Red Tazelwurm and follows him. Arriving at the still blocked off secret entrance Lee receives a taunting call from Radcircles telling him to give up before he hangs up with a electrical shock through the phone. The Tazelwurm instructs Lee to tap on the door and he and Holger do so, with the Tazelwurm opening the formerly sealed door from the otherside. Once done Lee discovers that the Genius Club including Irwin, Nadene, Grayson and Ruby Kwee have all set up a new base of operations inside the newly renovated portion of the Library and the let them in based on Lee's "Hardcore" reputation. Meanwhile Camillio is in the cafeteria with Brandy, whom is failing to study due to stress, Camillio reminds her that she only needs to study the first chapter. Camillio is also planning on asking one of the Cheerleaders Tony Williams on a date but Brandy advises against it. Camillio thusly offers a trade all of his studying secrets for everything she knows about Tony. Meanwhile Lee is being introduced to the psuedo tech lab the group has set up, Nadene explaining that she found the place during the Bezerk Cleaners incident and welcomes Lee in with open arms. Holger uncovers the headless body of the Cleaner that Lee attacked also during the Bezerk Cleaners incident. Lee questions why they have the Cleaner, jokingly suggesting that Irwin is planning on turning it into his Prom date. The group explains that they're trying to make a complete Cleaner so that they may figure out how they work and prevent another incident like before. To this end they ask Lee to get the head for them, seeing as how he's the one who knocked it off. Lee agrees on the condition that they hack Radcircles phone for him, With Holger staying behind to make sure Irwin doesn't sabotage their efforts. *11:59AM Brandy locates Camillio informing him that she past the test with flying colors. As per their agreement Brandy helps Camillio by simply shouting to Tony that Camillio likes her, prompting Camillio to try talking to her. Tony takes a call on her Cellphone instead of talking to Camillio thus forcing Camillio to flee and Tony to give chase. *12:01PM Lee and Biffy are discussing the Cleaners, Biffy points out that the only one who knows what happened to the Cleaners is Barrage whom is working on a "it never happened" basis. Biffy simply proposes that they "find" a piece of the Geniuses Cleaner and hand it over to Barrage so that Lee can follow him into storage. Lee calls Ruby with the plan on his way to Barrage's office. Ruby goes through with her end of the plan successfully revealing a secret passageway in Barrage's office which Lee is able to access with The key and enter the underground Labs. *12:16PM The group has thus-far failed to crack the code, learning that the encryption is just a endless loop of numbers with no pattern. Though Irwin claims that he sees a pattern revealing it would mean helping Lee and thus refuses, Holger thus challenges Irwin to a dance off: if Holger wins Irwin has to crack the code and if Irwin wins Holger has to stop dancing for the rest of the school year. Meanwhile in the Lab Lee has descreetly followed Barrage to the storage room, Barrage claiming that once he has them all back he'll make them new and improved. Lee's attempts to Contact Biffy are met by loud feedback catching Barrage's attention. Luckily the Tazelwurm arrives on scene and distracts Barrage away from Lee. Camillio meanwhile has irreparably broken his phone and throws it away in anger. Brandy arrives and questions Camillio on whether or not he's gotten his date with Tony yet. While Brandy is still firm in her belief that Tony and Camillio are a bad mix. Tony herself soon proves her wrong when she finally catches up to Camillio and reveals a mutual attraction to him, resulting in a shouting match with Brandy. Lee grabs the head and the Tazelwurm directs him to another secret passage way. Meanwhile Holger and Irwin are continuing their dance off, both out of breath but still unrelenting in their pursuit of victory. Lee meanwhile follows the tunnel to Room 113b in the underground Lab, which he learns is also the brainwashing room, and also learns that there are also plans for a save the rain-forest themed dance. Finally Lee spots a machine that is matching up students with each other, such as Camillio with Tony and Brandy with Dick Andrews. Lee attempts to get proof with his cellphone camera only to discover that it's out of power. Irwin meanwhile finally trips up thus forcing him to reveal the code which he explains is a simple Radius Circle therum, which speeds up the group's progress significantly. Picking up where the preview left off the Tazelwurm saves Lee and lures Barrage into the room whom since he lost control of the Cleaners enters a fight with them. Lee escapes with the head and uses the Library tunnel to get it back to the Geniuses whom crack to encryption revealing the password as 7327. Irwin opens up the head and notes that it has some new circuitry, meaning that whoever was in control of the Cleaners isn't anymore. *8:09PM Camillio calls Lee with the good news that he got a date with Tony, which makes Lee remember the machine which also matched them up. Before Lee can connect the dots Radcircles calls and Lee taunts him first before turning his computer off and ending the episode with Lee delving into all of Radcircles secrets via the phone. Characters *Lee Ping *Tina Kwee *Holger Holgaart *Camillio Martinez *Principal General Barrage *Vice Principal Victoria *Biffy Goldstein *Brandy Silver *Cheerleaders **Toni *Dick Andrews *Irwin Dexter *Ruby Kwee *Nadene *"Tech Nerd" *Tina Kwee *Brad Von Chillstein *Cleaners *Suzie Elliott *Grayson Gallery LeeIrwinDisagreement.png The Genius Club.JPG|The Genius Club Trivia *It is revealed that there is a machine in the underground lab, that hypnotises the students. It also creates couples for the upcoming dance, and hypnotises them through their new phones. The couples that are revealed are: **Kimmie and Holger **Greta and Ed **Brandy and Dickie **Tina and Brad **Cam and Toni Title reference *The name of the episode is based off of the 1972 horror film Tales from the Crypt. **Although it could have been named after the more recent 1989-1996 HBO television series of the same name. References http://www.abc.net.au/abc3/shows/12913.htm http://www.abc.net.au/abc3/watchnow/shows/abc3/?s=3501427#e26158 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Series 1 (AUS)